Love Is A Battlefield
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods have a very geeky first date on their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Story #1 in my "Shipper Chy's Valentine's One-Shot" series. Lots of fluff. Slashy, but no smut (not yet.)


**_A/N: Hey guys. :) This is the first story in a series of one-shots I'm doing for Valentine's Day. I have a lot of OTPs/wrestling ships lined up that will receive stories depicting their romantic encounters on Valentine's Day. First up: Woodston! Aka Xavier Woods/Kofi Kingston. Enjoy~_**

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_. "Are you done putting your mascara on yet?"

"First comes the eyeliner. You know that." Kofi Kingston cracked his neck, then rubbed his hands together. This shouldn't have been the highly-classified scientific procedure he was making it out to be. It should have been a simple process, one answer to an easy question. He reviewed his appearance in the mirror, observing his look with the tie. Then he tugged the thing off and rested it on the counter. Then unfolded it and refastened it around his neck again.

"I slept through most of my Cosmetology classes," came E's voice from behind the door.

Kofi grinned. Maybe he could get a second opinion from his teammate.

 _Knock knock knock knock_. "Come on. It shouldn't be taking you _this_ long. I'm sure you look fine."

Kofi reached over to unlock the door. E let himself into the spacious bathroom.

"Tie or no tie?" Kofi asked him.

E was baffled. "You've been in here for twenty minutes wondering about _that_?"

"No. Been sprucing myself up."

"You do look pretty spiffy, Kof. But Xavier isn't gonna care whether you're wearing a tie or not."

"I just want things to go well," he sighed, hating how pathetic it sounded.

"Personally, I say ditch it. Lookin' like a black Gary Cooper over here."

"That such a bad thing?"

"You're nervous." It was a statement that might have been a question, coming from anyone less observant than Big E.

Kofi cast out a breath, staring his reflection down in the mirror. Maybe a tie was pushing it, considering he was already adorned with a long-sleeved, purple button-up shirt and black slacks. He wasn't used to dressing up at all, but as he'd told E, this was a special occasion—Valentine's Day, and his first official date with Xavier—and he wanted things to go well. More than well. Perfect.

"Am I crazy for feeling like that?" Kofi asked.

"Nah." Kofi nearly took comfort in his sincerity before E blurted, "Well, maybe. I mean, you've known the guy for years. You're buddies. But this is taking things in a different direction you're used to, so yeah. I guess you're allowed to feel a little nervous. But not paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." Kofi spritzed a bit of cologne on his wrists and neck.

"Just a perfectionist." E smirked at him, then brushed his hands over Kofi's arms. "I say you look pretty good, dude. Ditch the tie. Knowing Xavier, you'll probably be more dressed up than him just with this getup."

Kofi decided to listen to him, pulling the tie off and folding it up again.

"Where are y'all going?" E asked.

"He won't tell me. Says it's a surprise."

"Ooh. He's been _planning_. Never knew him to be such a romantic."

Kofi found his reflection smiling like a fool, a burn deep in his cheeks, just thinking about this night. This occasion. This man he was dating. A man who could affect him in ways he didn't think were possible. Someone he thought he knew…yet was learning more and more about every day.

And falling in love with over and over again, the more he learned.

"First date," he soughed, ready to make this fantasy a reality.

* * *

"Dude, that's it. That's _so_ it."

"You think so?" Xavier Woods asked, gliding out of the dressing room in view of Sasha Banks and Naomi Knight. They'd proved to be fantastic shopping buddies after all but begging to tag along on his last-minute expedition to the mall. This was the tenth or eleventh outfit they'd made him try on, and at last he believed he found the right one.

Sasha sprouted from the chair and approached him with eagerness in her step. "You look _so_ handsome," she praised, spinning his form towards a tall mirror. He'd chosen a crew cut shirt one size too small to accentuate his arm and chest size, the little show-off. The material rested just above the hem of navy blue chino pants. Jeans just seemed too casual for Valentine's Day, even considering where they were going.

"Such a stud," Naomi agreed, walking around to his other side. "Kofi's a real lucky guy."

Xavier chuckled. "I'd say I'm the lucky one, really."

Sasha clasped her hands together. "Oh, honey, look at you. You're glowing."

Xavier could certainly feel it. Tingly and buzzing, that was the best was to describe this sensation. He absolutely couldn't wait for tonight. He was nearly hopping on his toes. He had hours to go before it was time to pick Kofi up, and the wait was killing him.

"Never thought I could feel this way about anyone," Xavier said.

The girls squealed together. They were taken by his charm.

"Buy this, all of this, right now," Naomi said, waving her hand at his ensemble. "Then we can go and get you some accessories."

"Accessories? That won't be too much, you think?"

"Oh, no," Sasha said. "Trust me—you look good, but we're gonna make this boy _melt_."

"No, no, _I_ am going to make this boy melt," Xavier said, touching both hands to his chest, then moving his fingers to point at the girls. " _You_ are going to hear all about it tomorrow."

"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?" Naomi whined. "Why can't we hear about it later tonight?"

Xavier sucked in a breath. "Well…in case I'm still with him tonight…and I can't tell you about it until _tomorrow_."

Sasha pressed a hand over her mouth and shrilled again. Naomi threw her head back and said, " _Lordy_ , the two of you will be the death of me!"

"Come on, Naomi, let's go get his hair done before we hit up Nordstrom for some bling." Sasha grabbed Xavier's arm and towed him back towards the dressing room so he could change.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _nobody's_ touching my hair," Xavier insisted. "Plus, it's not really necessary…"

"Hey, this day is all about you, boo," Naomi said. "Whatever you want. But you trust us, right?"

"I do," Xavier said, almost hesitantly. _Good luck, barber. Whoever you end up being_.

But he did trust his friends.

Kofi deserved him at his best.

* * *

"Yeah, look out the window one more time. That'll get him here faster."

"Shut up," Kofi laughed. He'd been on the couch, then off once realizing it could wrinkle his crisp outfit. Pacing the floor of the living room, tinkering with knick knacks on the bookshelf, wandering from the kitchen towards the front door, occasionally pulling the blinds back to look for Xavier's car. So far the street was nothing but dark and barren.

"You're pretty quiet, but a lot's on your mind," E stated, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it on his tongue. He'd promised to "hold down the fort" until Kofi got home. "That ain't healthy, according to some."

"Just nervous," Kofi voiced again.

"You ain't got to be nervous, Kof, that's the thing."

"You said I was allowed to feel nervous."

"Yeah, but this is borderline hysteria now. Don't make me beat your ass down before your big date."

Kofi put his hands to his forehead. His palms were sweaty. _Perfect. That's attractive_.

"Look," E said, moving off the couch. Kofi was certain he wouldn't _actually_ get his ass beaten down, but E came in his direction with authority. "Things are different now, sure, but this is something you've wanted for a long time. Change sucks. Change is hard, depending on what kinda change. But you can't possibly mess things up with him. Not knowing for a _fact_ how crazy you two are about each other." E poked him in the shoulder. "This isn't a blind date. Ain't no stranger. This is Xavier Woods. He's your boy. And now, for real, he's _your. Boy_."

"Wow. You made it through that whole soliloquy without making fun of me for being a punk."

"Yeah, hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I'm afraid if I'm too hard on you, you'll fracture, and I'm not about to clean that mess up."

Kofi laughed. "Thanks, E. You're a solid dude."

The doorbell rang.

Kofi held his breath.

"Let it out," E said, lifting his hand up, symbolizing a breath in, then lowering it, symbolizing the exhale. Kofi did so. "Now go let him in."

Kofi cracked his neck again. _He's right. This isn't anything I'm not used to already, right? Going out with Xavier? Been there, done that, plenty of times. I'm blessed we were friends first. I've got nothing to worry_ —

Kofi tugged the front door open.

Xavier was standing like an armored knight in the moonlit evening, a bouquet of flowers in one hand like the knight's sword. He was so gorgeous, dressed fashionably, so handsome, Kofi just wanted to call the date off and spend the rest of the night kissing him, touching him…

"And hello to you too," Xavier said, grinning.

Kofi shook his head. "My bad, man. You just…you look really good."

"Psh, I know it." Xavier giggled. Kofi noticed he was wearing the dog tag necklace Kofi had gotten him for Christmas. "You look beautiful, Kof."

Xavier had never called him beautiful before. So much for _plenty of times_. He swallowed hard. "Uh. Thank you."

"Well, well, if it isn't that kind Woods boy from Georgia," Big E said, swaggering towards the couple. "Are those for me? Shucks. You're too kind." He took the flowers from Xavier, then passed them off to Kofi, who gave them a sniff. Lovely.

"What's going on, E?" Xavier asked, throwing his hand towards Big E for a high-five, but E caught the hand and shook it firmly.

"That's _Mr. E_ , thank you, and I just have a few words for you before you take my little Kofi out tonight."

"Oh, Lord," Kofi said, eyes going to the ceiling. Yet somehow it was helping him relax, watching Big E put on this silly performance.

"Number one. Don't get hammered and then take a joyride unless you know damn well there's not any cops around."

Xavier started to laugh. E raised his voice.

"Two! If you brought along _any_ drugs…you better save me some, 'cause Daddy don't work for free. And three. If you hurt him in any way, I know where you live. I _will_ knock a bitch out, Mr. Woods. Are we clear?"

"So, get him drunk, get his ass thrown in jail, break his heart, and never speak to him again. That's what we're going for here?" Xavier asked.

"Yes! Thank you for paying attention."

"Don't worry, 'Mr. E'. I'd put myself in harm's way before even _thinking_ of hurting Kofi. He's way too important to me."

Kofi was touched. He pressed his lips together, basking in the warmth of the affection.

"Ugh, makin' me feel sick now. Why'd you gotta ruin the game like that? Get all _sentimental_?" E snickered, then nudged Kofi's arm. "Have fun tonight. Y'all be good. I'll get these in some water for you, Kof. They're beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy E."

"Daddy E. I like the sound of that."

Kofi stepped into the frigid evening. E closed the door behind him—after giving one last wink, one last wiggle of his eyebrow—and Kofi started to relax. "He's crazy."

Xavier stepped forward without warning and kissed Kofi fixedly on the lips. The second or two was enough to deprive Kofi completely of breath, bring a dizziness to his head.

"And hello to you too," he spoke, touching his lips as if to lock the kiss there forever.

"Sorry," Xavier said, shrugging a shoulder. "Probably wasn't supposed to do that till the end of the night."

"I suppose I can let it slide," Kofi said with a smile. "Only 'cause you're too much fun to kiss."

Xavier even opened the passenger door open for him. "Such a gentleman. Where was this side of you on all those road trips and long car rides?"

"Tucked away, never to be exposed to the man I was crazy about," Xavier said in the car. "Or so I thought."

"Funny how life takes us by surprise sometimes."

"True that." He started up the engine.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you. It's a surprise. Though, to be fair, once we get there, you'll probably slap yourself for not thinking of it before."

"It's the new _Magic Mike_ movie, isn't it?"

"Shit." Xavier tapped a fist on the steering wheel. "Why'd you have to go and ruin the surprise like that?"

Kofi laughed. His tension was nearly gone. _This feels good. Feels familiar, sorta._

The drive wasn't long. When Xavier swung his car into a spot in front of Lazer Warz, a laser tag arcade, Kofi realized he was right—he could have easily guessed this was Xavier's ideal spot for a date.

"Shoulda known," Kofi laughed. He couldn't help it. _This is so him_.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Xavier said. " _Xavier, you cheap-ass, who are you kidding right now_? This may seem a little simple, but I've got dinner reservations for us later on. Right now, though, is the surprise. I thought it might be fun. Even if it isn't all fancy."

"I don't need fancy, Woods. Just need you." Kofi wasn't a jazzy fellow, anyway. A night at the arcade sounded romantic enough, given he was spending it with the love of his life, but casual enough where he could have fun without stressing over how the evening was destined to go.

Xavier leaned over to kiss him again. "Let's get in there so I can kick your ass."

"Excuse you? Your ass is mine."

"Well, yeah, but I was talking about beating you at laser tag, not—"

Kofi pushed out of the car. He was giddy. "Don't taint my virgin mind with that kinda talk!"

He held the door open for Xavier, returning the favor for the car door earlier. Xavier's hand found its way into Kofi's as they approached the counter. Kofi's heart was nearly through his chest and on the floor, how heavy it pounded.

"Hi there," Xavier said to the attendant. "How long until the next game starts?"

"Current round ends in about six minutes," the young employee revealed. "How many tickets?"

Xavier looked to Kofi for the answer.

"Let's start with one," Kofi said. "See how much you feel like playing once I murder you in there."

Xavier smiled smugly. "Two tickets for one game, please. To start." He reached for his wallet, but Kofi decided to stop him. "Hey, you said you got dinner reservations. Let me get this."

"I budgeted carefully for this night, Kof. It's no trouble."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

 _Ha. New Day rocks_. "Alright, alright. But I got the next one."

"So there'll be a next one? You won't be too devastated after your first big loss?"

"Shut up and give the man your card. You're holding up the line. Geez."

There was no line behind the pair. Kofi and Xavier were given wristbands indicating which game they'd be playing.

The wait wasn't long and soon Kofi and Xavier found themselves in a clustered room surrounded by fellow arcade patrons. Some were obviously drunk, recent visitors of the bar across the building. When Xavier wandered towards the red vests, Kofi intentionally selected a blue one. _So much for no wrinkles_ , he thought, suiting up _. Ah well_. He was just glad he'd ditched the tie.

"Hey, Kof!"

Kofi glanced across the room at his partner, sporting a blinking red vest.

"Red! Team rocks! Red! Team rocks!" he chanted, clapping his hands.

"We'll see how loud you croon at the end of the round," Kofi said.

"Bring it, baby."

Even if it was just a teasing word, Kofi _loved_ it. He wanted to hear Xavier call him baby again. That and _beautiful_.

The round began with the blasting of generic rock music, and red team members and blue team members dispersed through the immense maze of a "battlefield." Kofi was ready to take this very, very seriously. He ducked behind a wall, as protected as he could be with these lights glowing off his "armor." He wondered how far Xavier had gotten already, if it was possible to hunt him down, stalk the prey a little before making his first strike…

His suit _blooped_ , and the lights dimmed. What the hell? What happened? Someone shot him, he realized as he looked up at the culprit. It wasn't Xavier. It was some drunk moron now laughing at his successful hit.

"Bro," Kofi said, rolling his eyes. _Might be more fun if all these people weren't here_. He waited for his suit to charge up again, took a firm hold of his gun, and slinked out of his hiding spot. _Come out, come out, wherever you are, Woods…Xavier…babe_ …

Could he pull off babe?

Kofi checked his surroundings, then darted around a corner.

 _Bloooop_. The lights dwindled to muted blue. Shot again, what the hell? Was it that same asshole?

Kofi looked over. Nope, it wasn't him, but it wasn't Xavier, either. Someone _else_ else. _How hard is it to back off and let me go after my boyfriend, huh? Get off my ass_.

Though he had to laugh. _Xavier wouldn't care if I lost by his point or everyone else's. Win's a win, loss is a loss. I gotta focus_.

Kofi fired at a couple of blue team guys darting past. He'd hit one of them, at least, and a point was added to his name. _Least I got_ somebody.

" _New Day_ …!" a very familiar voice cried out.

Nobody responded to him.

"Oh, come on, no New Day fans in here?" Kofi voiced. "Geez." He tried his best to track down the location of the owner of the sexy voice. This battlefield was darker than he was used to. He was guided by the light of his own suit.

He decided to borrow Xavier's tactic. "New Day…!" he woofed through a cupped hand.

"New Day _sucks_!" someone bellowed.

Kofi was shocked. "What the hell? Come and say that to my face!" He zoomed down a corridor, finding a single guy lingering in the area.

"I said New Day _sucks_!" he repeated.

Unfortunately he brandished a suit of Kofi's color. "Man, if you were on the other team, I'd shoot you down so fast," Kofi told him.

"But he's not." This voice was right behind him.

Electronic gunfire rang out. Kofi groaned as his suit _blooooped_ yet again. Xavier cackled as he bounced away.

"You son of a bitch!" Kofi laughed. "Outta my way," he told the anti-New Day fan, shoving past to recover his suit's energy in a corner. _Focus! Get your groove back_!

Kofi was able to salvage a bit of his dignity back by shooting down a few members of the blue team who wandered past without fully recognizing his presence there, but he wasn't a camper. He made himself move out, carry on forward, head on a swivel for Xavier.

Before his eyes, a teammate was shot out of nowhere. Kofi froze. The enemy was nearby. He readied his gun and put his back against a wall.

The wall had a hole in it. Xavier popped his head through the hole and said, "Hey, Kof."

But Kofi was able to shove off the wall, leap out of the way as Xavier fired at him. "Ha! Missed, sucker!" Kofi cried, raising his gun. Xavier disappeared from the hole, but Kofi wasn't letting him get away. He charged around the wall. Xavier was ready for him. They fired at one another at the same time, both laughing like children.

Both suits ended up sounding, lights reducing, guns losing their charge.

"Wait, did I get you or did you get me?" Kofi asked, looking down at his gear.

"Think we both just got _f'd_ in the _a_ ," Xavier said, noting the players surrounding them.

"I'm almost charged back up, you better run."

" _You_ better run, Kingston!"

Xavier beat him to the punch, firing at Kofi as soon as his suit was ready, depleting him of "energy" once again.

"Come _on_!" Kofi exclaimed. "This ain't right!"

The round ended before Kofi was able to extract revenge. The main lights returned to the arena, and players trotted towards the exit.

"That was messed up," Kofi said when Xavier found him in the crowd. " _Messed. Up_."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game, son," Xavier said.

"Ha. You wanna be on a team next time?"

"Why? Can't stand the thought of losing to me, again?"

Playing against each other was fun once in a while, but Kofi felt strongest with his partner at his side. Before he could express this, he heard the twit from earlier bellow, "New Day _sucks_!"

Kofi spun around to find the kid hooting across the lobby with a couple of buddies.

"Hey, that's the _actual_ New Day," one of them gasped, starstruck.

"Yeah? And they still suck!" Clearly the kid was drunk, or stupid. Perhaps both.

Kofi narrowed his eyes. This was expected, of course—many people still chanted "New Day sucks"—but none of the tag team members were ever really able to defend themselves against the spiteful chorus.

"Alright," Xavier said. "We've gotta team up at least once to take them out."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Kofi said.

Xavier was quick to enter Kofi and himself into the next round. Kofi beat him to paying this time, keeping his word. They killed time at the bar, keeping tabs on the alcoholic trio who also seemed interested in returning to the game.

"Ready?" Xavier asked when it was time.

"Let's defend our honor."

"Alright, that's what I like to hear." Xavier touched his arm, not daring to keep the sensation going for longer than a few seconds. Now that there were WWE fans in the house, they'd have to be careful about how they acted.

Kofi converted to the red team this time, dressing in a vest similar to Xavier's.

"You know why I always go with red?" Xavier asked.

"Why?"

"Blue sticks out more in the dark."

"You're a strategist."

The Three Plastered Stooges remained on the blue team. Good.

The rock music blasted.

Xavier looked to Kofi. "Good luck out there, soldier."

It was adorable, how seriously he was taking this as well. "For the New Day."

"For Big E."

"For Francesca."

Xavier bobbed his head. "Hell yeah, for Francesca."

The group swarmed into the arena.

Kofi stayed close to Xavier's side. The guy never stopped moving, squatting low to the floor, not taking a moment to rest or hide out. He could inspect the area without stopping. No wonder he'd been impossible to find earlier.

Xavier fired at a blue team member down the way. " _New Day_!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist at the successful hit.

Kofi's suit _blooped._ "Hey! Damn, what the hell?"

Behind him, a laughing buffoon scurried away.

"Kof, you took a bullet for me," Xavier said, sniffing, wiping at an imaginary tear in his eye. "I'll avenge my man."

Kofi moved in the attacker's direction, but Xavier grabbed his arm. "No. We have to wait. They could be set to ambush us over there."

"I think they're just idiots."

"Then we have the power of sobriety on our side."

Kofi grinned in the dark. "You amaze me."

"By what, being sober?"

"Just being you."

"I'd hella make out with you right now, but we've gotta move, soldier!"

Kofi took note of the way Xavier played the game: never stopping, always crouched down, one step ahead of the opponents no matter where he was. And he was good. Nobody even tried shooting at him because he was so well-hidden. Kofi took a few hits on his behalf because of this, yet he wasn't too shabby of a shot, either. Xavier showed him the places best to aim to land a successful shot.

"You're getting better, young grasshopper," Xavier praised him.

"Thanks, Yoda."

"Yoda didn't say that shit, man."

"I ain't no grasshopper."

Xavier put a finger to his lips, his back to the wall. He made some signal with his hand. Kofi had no idea what it meant, so he followed suit to Xavier.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "When I fall, you hop out, take a shot straight forward, then duck behind the wall again, 'k?"

"Uh…okay?"

Xavier's voice lifted again. "NEW DAY!"

He sprung from the hiding spot and fired, hitting someone just in front of him. Xavier dramatically hit the floor. Kofi took the cue. He darted into the open area and fired forward as Xavier had said. One squeeze of the plastic trigger was all it took. The drunk guy responsible for "dropping" Xavier was right there. His suit _blooped_ and drained of its red glow.

Kofi leaped back behind the wall. Xavier was there with him.

"Good job! Nice work."

"Thanks. Guess we're even now."

"New! Day rocks! New! Day rocks!" The couple spared themselves a moment or two to dance to their own rhythm, chant a minor victory tune in favor of their tag team. It cost them both getting gunned down. But had it been worth it? Absolutely.

The round was over too soon for Kofi's pleasure, and he asked Xavier if he wanted to have another go at the game. Just one more time.

Xavier was happy to comply.

One more game turned into two, turned into five, up until the last hour or so the laser tag arcade was open and employees were warning guests about how little time was left in their night.

"Oh, shit," Xavier said in the lobby at this announcement. "We missed our dinner reservations."

"Oh. Damn," Kofi said. "Sorry about that. I'm having so much fun here."

"Hey, if you're having fun, that's all that matters to me. I say that's a successful Valentine's Day date."

 _It was very "us."_ "Not bad for the first one, either. You're gonna have to figure out a way to top this for the second date."

"Oh, there'll be a second date?" Xavier mused.

"God, I hope so."

"I know so."

Kofi so badly wanted to kiss him, _so badly_.

It would just have to wait.

One more round was in order.

Kofi went back to the blue team. The drunk anti-fans were no longer playing. The crowd had lessened by great numbers. If only this other couple, a man and a woman, had other plans tonight, or Kofi and Xavier would have had the entire arena to themselves.

"I'm shocked at you, Kofi Kingston," Xavier said. "I teach you everything I know, and you betray me."

"That's right, sucker. Student's become the master."

"Man, we'll see."

Kofi had improved significantly. It was easier to hide in an emptier, darker battlefield, but he'd learned a lot from his partner. Always on the move. Stay low. Unfortunately Xavier had been right about red being less conspicuous than blue. It didn't mean he wasn't able to find Xavier _sometimes_. The man on Xavier's team took more hits than Xavier did, but when Kofi fired at a glowing red light in a corner and Xavier's voice rang out in a loud gasp, Kofi chalked it up as a personal victory. _Finally_.

He was tired by the end of the round. Night was aging and his muscles needed a bit of a break. Even the strongest of superstars had to take five now and then. When the lights flashed in the arena, signaling the group to exit, he stripped of his "war gear" and met Xavier once again in the lobby.

"Better and better," Xavier commended him. "Not bad. For a traitor."

"Will you take me back?" Kofi asked, batting his lashes.

"Oh, that's not fair. You know I can't say no to those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Kofi flushed, head to toe. He couldn't resist. He filled in the space between them and kissed Xavier's soft lips, even in view of the couple who'd joined them in the final round.

"I'm crazy about this man," he told them when the kiss recessed. His fingers braided into Xavier's.

They seemed alright with that. The woman was smiling.

Kofi liked showing Xavier off.

In the parking lot, Xavier debated secondary dinner options. "It's late, so not a lot of places are gonna be open. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…let's go back to my house," Kofi proposed. "I can cook for you. Nothing beats a home cooked meal at midnight."

Xavier's face gleamed. "Aw. You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

His sturdy arms opened up. "Come here."

It couldn't wait until they returned to Kofi's house; not even until they got to the car. Kofi was happy, so _very_ happy as Xavier Woods's boy—his man—and as Xavier swept him up in another kiss in the glow of moonlight and lampposts, Kofi laughed at his past self for stressing so hard over the greatest thing that'd ever happened to him.

 _Yeah. Dunno why I was so nervous before. This is it. This is where I want to be, and this is where I want to stay_.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kofi," Xavier spoke in the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Kofi lifted a hand to finger the dog tag suspended around Xavier's neck.

"Ooh. I love hearing you call me that."

"Then babe it is."

* * *

 ** _A/N: This one just may earn itself a second chapter telling of the dinner at Kofi's house and things to come afterward... ;) But for now, it's onto the next OTP!_**

 ** _Review? :)_**


End file.
